footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonio Conte
| cityofbirth = Lecce | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Inter Milan (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1985–1991 1991–2004 Total | clubs = Lecce Juventus | caps(goals) = 89 (1) 419 (44) 508 (45) | nationalyears = 1993–2001 | nationalteam = Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 20 (2) | manageryears = 2005-2006 2006 2007 2007–2009 2009–2010 2010–2011 2011-2014 2014–2016 2016–2018 2019– | managerclubs = Siena (assistant manager) Arezzo Arezzo Bari Atalanta Siena Juventus Italy Chelsea Inter Milan }} Antonio Conte (born 31 July 1969) is an Italian professional football manager and former player. He is currently the head coach at Inter Milan. Playing as a midfielder, Conte began his career at local club U.S. Lecce and later became one of the most decorated and influential players in the history of Juventus. He stood out throughout his career due to his tenacity, work-rate, and leadership, captaining the team, and winning the UEFA Champions League, as well as 5 Serie A titles, among other honours. He also played for the Italian national team and was a participant at the 1994 FIFA World Cup and the 2000 UEFA European Championship, where, on both occasions, the Italians finished runners-up. Honours Player ;Juventus *UEFA Cup (1): 1992–93 *Serie A (5): 1994–95, 1996–97, 1997–98, 2001–02, 2002–03 *Coppa Italia (1): 1994–95 *Supercoppa Italiana (4): 1995, 1997,2002, 2003 *UEFA Champions League (1): 1995–96 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 1996 *Intercontinental Cup (1): 1996 *UEFA Intertoto Cup (1): 1999 ;Italy *UEFA European Championship: Euro 2000 (Runner-up) *FIFA World Cup: 1994 (Runner-up) Managerial ;Bari *Serie B (1): 2008–09 ;Siena *Serie B: 2010–11 (Runner-up) ;Juventus *Serie A (3): 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14 *Supercoppa Italiana (2): 2012, 2013 Chelsea *Premier League (1): 2016–17 *FA Cup (1): 2017–18 Individual *Panchina d'Argento: 2008–09 *Panchina d'Oro: 2011–12,2012–13, 2013–14 *Serie A Coach of the Year: 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14 *Trofeo Tommaso Maestrelli for the Best Italian Manager: 2011–12 *Globe Soccer Award for the Best Coach of the Year: 2013 *IFFHS Best Club Coach of the Year Nominee: 2013 (7th) *Gazzetta Sports Awards Coach of the Year: 2015 *Premier League Manager of the Month: October 2016, November 2016, December 2016 *London Football Awards for Manager of the Year: 2017 *Premier League Manager of the Season: 2016–17 *LMA Manager of the Year: 2016–17 *Special Achievement GQ Men of the Year Award: 2017 *The Best FIFA Men's Coach (2nd Place): 2017 Orders *5th Class / Knight: Cavaliere Ordine al Merito della Repubblica Italiana: 2000 External links *Official website Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Retired Players Category:Midfielders Category:Italian players Category:Italy international players Category:U.S. Lecce players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Serie A players Category:Serie B players Category:1994 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:Managers Category:Coaches Category:Italian Coaches Category:U.S. Arezzo managers Category:S.S.C. Bari managers Category:Atalanta B.C. managers Category:S.S. Robur Siena managers Category:Juventus F.C. managers Category:Italy national football team managers Category:Chelsea F.C. managers Category:Inter Milan managers Category:Serie A managers Category:Premier League managers Category:UEFA Euro 2016 managers